Some things, just are not as they seem
by CatCox
Summary: Set 10 years after 2k14. Our boys have met a few new friends and will soon discover things they were not expecting.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 10 years since the incident on the Sacks tower. Our TMNT brothers have met few more friends in this time. One being a young woman by the name of Vivian Voss. A now hardworking social worker, that was pulled out of her burning apartment building by Leonardo when she was 16. Unfortunately he was unable to rescue her parents, and she was put into the system. Although she was passed around from foster home to foster home, it didn't stop her from searching out her rescuer. After about 6 months of camping out on roof tops, she finally caught a break, and they haven't been able to shake her since. Not that they would want to now, turns out they rather enjoy the company of someone their age.

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. **

We begin our story in the humble apartment of Vivian Voss...

Vivian jumped out of the shower, swiped a towel and rushed to her ringing phone, silently praying it wasn't her date calling to cancel. She let out a relieving sigh after seeing it was just April.

"Hey April, what's up?" She answered cheerfully as she walked into her bedroom, letting her towel fall at her feet on the hardwood floor.

**"Hey V! I was calling to see if you would mind grabbing the snacks for tonight? I would but I need to run up to the station to grab a few things for a story I'm working on."** Vivian quickly put her phone on speaker while she put on her underwear and bra, and huffed in irritation for forgetting all about the movie night with the guys.

"Crap! I completely forgot about tonight. Sorry, but I'm not going to be able to make it. Believe it or not, I have a date!" V gushed, this is her first real date in years and she was going to make sure it went off with out a hitch.

**"What!? That's great Vivian! Is it anyone I know? Where are you going?"** She smiled while picking up her towel and began the long process of drying her long brown hair.

"Actually you just might know him, It's Marcus Winters." Vivian plopped on her bed with a huge smile on her face.

**"Wait! The Marcus Wi****nters? As in the son of Charles Winters? The second wealthiest person in New York?"** V laughed, yeah she couldn't believe it either. Marcus was one of the most sought after bachelors in New York. Never in a million years did she think he would even look in her direction.

"Yeah, that Marcus Winters. He's taking me to that club that opened up on 53rd." Vivian stated walking into her living room to pick up the package that had been sent to her a few hours ago. It was a black rectangular dress box that had a red ribbon wrapped around it with a neat little bow to finish it off.

**"Oh!**** The one with the speakeasy theme?"** Vivian bit her lip and reopened the package and looked down lovingly at the dress Marcus had sent for her to wear. It was a black dress that would fall just below her knees. The top was covered in black sequins that glittered in the light, and the bottom portion had layers of thinly cut black fabric that covered the dropped waist skirt.

"Yeah, The White Canary, He even bought me a Robe de style dress, and it is gorgeous!" She held the dress up to her chest and flattened the skirt to her thighs admiring the fabric that brushed her legs.

**"That's great V! Sooo**** have you told Leo?"** Vivian gave her phone a bemused look, granted Leo has been a bit over protective in the last week or so, but he didn't have to know every detail of her life.

"Um no, I haven't told anyone but you. I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off trying to get ready. Why would I tell Leo I have a date anyway? He's not my keeper." She said taking her phone off speaker.

**"You remember last time I went on a date and didn't tell Leo? He had Mikey follow me around for a week, just to make sure the guy wasn't some creep."** Vivian cringed as she remembered how pissed April was. Not only that Mikey had dressed up like an old woman on more than one occasion just to get closer.

"Yeah that was...interesting. Look, I really don't have time to call mother hen and tell him what I have planned for the next 5 years. I've got to get ready, I'll call you tonight to tell you how it goes." She laughed casually walking to her room to get dressed. She was not going to let anyone ruin this night, especially Leo.

**"You better! Alright, talk to you later V."** Vivian dropped her phone on her bed and walked to her full length mirror.

"Ok Vivian...you can do this" She stated bravely as she stepped in to her dress and pulled the straps over her shoulders.

It was 7:30 by the time April began making her way down to the sewers, since Vivian wasn't able to get the snacks, she had to run and get them after stopping by the station. She would have asked Casey, but that would have ended in him getting a 30 pack and a couple bags of chips. Knowing the guys the chips wouldn't have lasted an hour, so she opted on having him getting the drinks and her getting the snacks. She climbed down the ladder and carefully readjusted the bags and her arms. With a sigh she began her trek to the lair, though she didn't have to go far before a certain someone came bouncy to her aid.

"April! You're just in time, Lilly just got back with the pizza!" Mikey piped as he rushed to take some of the bags from her now sagging arms.

"Good I am starving." She stated walking in step with Mikey.

"Hey, have you heard from V? She said she was going to bring me the newest Zombie Commander comic." He asked with pure excitement in his eyes.

"Sorry Mikey, she's on a date tonight. I'm sure she'll bring it down as soon as...Mikey?" April stopped to look at his now concerned gaze.

"Ummm did she happen to tell Leo?" He asked pushing open the heavy door to their subterranean home.

"Tell me what?" April jumped slightly at Leo's sudden appearance. You'd think after ten years of being around ninjas she would've gotten used to it, but he definitely kept her on her toes.

"Nothing!" Mikey squeaked and grabbed the remaining bags from April before sprinting towards the kitchen. Leo turned his gaze to April, who had to work up the courage to tell him.

"Well...Vivian is going out on date tonight." She informed him walking briskly to the living area to set down her things. She turned just in time to see the hurt expression leave his face.

"Did she say where they were going?" He asked as he strode up to her

Here we go

"Leo. It's just a date, and it's not like she's having dinner with the devil." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He only bent down to her eye level and gave her his smug 'you're going to tell me what I want to know' look.

"April. Where is she?" She sighed in defeat and took a few steps back.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to go rushing out of the lair to go spy on her." Leo straightened himself, folded his arms across his chest and regarded her for a moment before finally speaking up.

"Fine, I promise I won't leave." He looked down at her with a smile that made her quite uneasy.

**Ok so there it is. Please feel free to leave me some comments. I've only shown my stories to relatives, and would love to hear your opinions.**

**I will try to make the next one a bit longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Leonardo!" April stormed over to Donatello's army of computer screens, she knew telling him was going to be a bad idea.

"I promised I wouldn't leave the lair, I didn't promise not to spy on her." Leo smiled back at her as he leaned on the desk, then began watching the screens bring up the clubs security feed.

"Nice Don." He beamed while giving his brother a pat on the back.

"Why are you spying on Vivian anyway?" Donnie leaned back in his chair, and cleaned his glasses.

"She could be in danger." Leo shot Donnie a stern glance

"Leo! She is on a date, with Marcus Winters. I'm pretty sure he has more body guards than the president." April huffed at him.

"Vivian scored a date with Marcus Winters?" Donnie skeptically turned to April, now very interested in this date.

"Who is Marcus Winters?" Leo asked a little worried

"Oh Marcus? He's just the handsome bachelor son of the wealthiest man in New York." Donnie smiled at Leo, he knew what his brother was up to. He wasn't too concerned for her safety, he was mainly just jealous. Donnie's seen the way Leo looks at her when he thinks no one is watching. His face would soften as he just admired her, but he would correct it before anyone would notice.

"Ok, I don't see her. Where is Marcus?" Leo asked as Donnie and April Leaned closer. April let out a small gasp, V was right that dress was gorgeous. Her hair was done up with a silver headband sporting a few white peacock feathers.

"There she is." April pointed at a screen directly in front of her. She looked at Leo and his eyes softened as he slowly leaned closer. April had never seen him look like that before.

"There's Marcus" Donnie pointed him out about 5 yards away from Vivian. He was a well built man wearing a black 3 piece suit, and his black hair fell just long enough for him to tuck it behind his ears.

April watched Leo's eyes change the moment he saw Marcus, like he was challenging him. When April looked back to Marcus she almost mirrored Leo's stare. Marcus was leaning against the bar talking to a rather stocky man, what got her is he kept looking back at Vivian who was waiting at a booth that over looked the dance floor.

"What are you up to?" Leo continued his gaze.

* * *

><p>Vivian was waiting in the VIP booth at The White Canary. Que Sera was playing softly in the background. She watched several couples swing to the beat, they were quite impressive. She'd only seen swing dancers in movies, and these people weren't messing around.<p>

"Miss?" She redirected her attention to a waiter hold a bottle of white wine who was motioning towards her half empty glass.

"No thank you, I'm fine." While she was enjoying the show on the dance floor, she really hadn't spent much time with Marcus since dinner. He's been talking to one of his guards for about half an hour now. She was starting to regret missing movie night. She looked to the bar and finally he was returning, and she offered a smile to him

"I'm sorry Vivian, but I think we may have to reschedule." He looked down at her glumly.

"Oh, Is everything alright?" Although she wasn't really enjoying herself, she really did want to try to get to know him.

"Well as it turns out someone has been hacking into our systems back at the office." He said looking regretfully down at her.

"I thought that maybe they would be able to handle it, but as it turns out I will have to return so this can be smoothed out." She grabbed her white pea coat as he helped her to her feet.

"I can have a car take you back to your apartment." He offered as he slipped on his overcoat.

"Oh no, I'm only a few blocks away. I wouldn't want to be a bother." That was a lie, she was about a block away from a manhole that wouldn't be to far away from the lair.

"Are you sure? You wouldn't be a bother, I just want to make sure you return home safely." He looked down at her concerned.

"Thank you Marcus, but really I'll be fine." She then turned and exited the club. After about a yard Vivian started fishing for her phone in her coat. She had to call April, if Leo had anything to do with this she was going to kill him.

**"Hello?" **

"April, did you tell Leo where I was?" There was quite a long pause.

"April?!" she stopped walking.

**"V...He gave me the look"** Vivian looked behind her and saw a white van that hadn't been there a moment ago, and it was slowly creeping up to her.

"April.."

**"I know, I'm sorry" **

"April shut up! There is a white van following me" Vivian watched as the van increase it's speed and was coming right at her.

"I'm about a block away from The White Canary!" The van pulled up beside her, and she started running the moment the doors opened.

"It has a logo for an extermination company on it. I wasn't able to make out what it said." She rattled off in the phone. If these guys were going to get her, she wanted to make sure Leo had something to follow. Hopefully he would find her in time. She turned back to her assailant and the air left her chest as he came down on her.

"FOOT!" She yelled as she watched her phone fall to the ground next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said I would try to make it longer, but I've got quite a bit planned for this story and need to get this out there. Soooooo...tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's POV

Ok so maybe I was taking this a bit too far, spying on Vivian like this seems pretty foolish now. April was right I should just leave her be, as soon as I make sure she's alright though. Only problem is I don't see her at all.

"Ok, I don't see her. Where is Marcus?" If Donnie or April can spot this Winters, surely Vivian won't be too far off.

"There she is." No wonder I didn't see her, she's wearing her hair up. She never wears her hair up, it suits her. Ok I think it's time to shut this down and leave Vivian to her date.

"There's Marcus." Donnie pointed out a young man probably in his late 20s early 30s, around 6 foot and if I had to guess, he weighed between 170 and 180 pounds. He had long black hair that tucked just behind his ears and was sporting a very well groomed version of the classic Balbo facial hair. He was talking to someone at the bar, a man that was maybe an inch or so taller than Marcus. Although this man looked much bigger than him, he was probably weighing in around 190. He was a well built man with short dirty blond hair and a five o'clock shadow. As they continued to talk, Marcus kept looking over to where Vivian was sitting.

"What are you up to?" If he was really on a date with Vivian shouldn't he be spending it with her. Ok maybe I should keep an eye on this guy, just for a little while longer. Well at least until he returns to Vivian.

"Donnie, what can you tell me about this Marcus guy?" Might as well get acquainted while we wait.

"Well lets just see what we can dig up on the younger Mr. Winters." Donnie made quick work at pulling up info regarding Marcus.

"Hmmm, not much going on with him. Looks like he has an expensive taste in cars though. I found several transactions for a few old and rare cars." Donnie continued to work on his computer when Raph, Mikey and Lilly came in.

"Alright Leo ya had yer fun, quit spyin on V. Donnie, turn this crap off." Of course Raph had to get involved.

"Wait, he took over his fathers Cancer Research Facility about a month ago. Let's see what it is you guys are working on." Donnie kept on the search as I pulled Raph to the side.

"Bro I know how ya feel, trust me I do. But ya can't go all 007 on her when she goes out with someone. Ya jus gonna have ta man up, and tell her." As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. Raph was speaking from experience, it took him months to work up the courage to tell Lilly how he felt. In the end it was probably the best thing to happen to him.

"Maybe your right, I just... I don't know. I want her to be safe. I want her to be here." How can I explain it. I've known Vivian for almost ten years, and in those ten years she's become one of us. Well aside from the ninja part, she was tough, but wouldn't last long in a fight. Recently though she's seemed different, looked different too. At first I thought that maybe she had gotten a hair cut, but I soon realized that she was a woman now. Vivian had grown from a scrawny teenager to a beautiful mature woman, and it was like I was seeing her for the first time.

"Leo! He's going back to V, and he's got her coat." April pointed out Marcus walking through the crowd to Vivian. He was telling her something. She looked upset at first, then she looked really pissed. Marcus then walked her out of the club.

"Donnie! are there any security cameras outside of the building?" I was not about to lose her. I may not be a date expert but I'm pretty sure that's not how it's supposed to go.

"Working on it!" Donnie's fingers started flying across the key board.

"Hello?" April was on the phone, and looked back at me in fear. She pointed at her phone and mouthed that it was Vivian.

"Put it on speaker!" If she's in trouble I need to know what's going on. April quickly put it on speaker and placed the phone on Donnie's desk.

**"...April?!" **

"V...He gave me the look." Uh oh, I really hope she didn't somehow catch us in the act.

**"April..." **

"I know, I'm sorry" She replied back

**"April shut up! There is a white van following me...I'm about a block away from The White Canary!...It has a logo for an extermination company on it. I wasn't able to make out what it said..." **

"Vivian?" The silence seemed to stretch for ages.

**"FOOT!" **

"Donnie! Find her! This is why you tell me when you go out on a date!"

* * *

><p>Vivians POV<p>

It felt like I was falling for ages, but of course in reality it was only a few seconds. My shoulder hit first, luckily my coat was thick enough to soften my ungraceful landing. I rolled to my stomach and tried to push myself back up, only to be pinned down by very strong arms. He gathered my hands and began tying them while I attempted to scream for help, only to have another Foot soldier put a thick cloth in my mouth and tied another around my head to hold it in. Bile arose from the back of my throat while I gagged, and I desperately pushed the cloth forward with my tongue. Finally I was pulled to my feet and dragged to the back of the van. They threw me inside and I landed on something solid yet soft. I rolled to my side to find Marcus was tied up in the same fashion underneath me.

He looked up at me with a shocked expression and tried to say something, but it was so muffled that I didn't understand what he was saying. I struggled to get off of him, but landed back on his chest when the van hit a bump. After about minute or two of labor I was finally off him and we were both on our knees, leaning on each other to keep ourselves steady. I worked my way behind him and started fumbling with the rope that tied his hands, I surprised myself when it became loose enough for him to wiggle out of it. He removed his gag and began working on the rope that occupied my own hands.

"Vivian I'm so sorry, I was hoping I could have gotten you out sooner." I pulled the gag out of my mouth, and turned to face him.

"What the hell is going on?" I braced myself on the side of the van as we hit another bump.

"They're after my fathers..." Before he could finish something very heavy landed on the top of the van. I was shot forward and landed in his ready arms.

The back of the van dipped low while the doors were practically ripped off the hinges, and we waited in fear of what was going to happen next. I giggled in excitement when a special turtle popped his head in from the roof.

"Leo! Thank God!" I grabbed a stunned Marcus by the arm and pulled while scrambling to the back. It didn't take long for the driver to notice the extra weight. He swerved back and forth to try and sling him off. Marcus and I were rattled around before finally landing about a foot or so from the door. Leo reached out to me.

"Grab on to me!" Music to my ears. I stood up as best I could and latched on to his arm. With such ease he pulled me up to the roof, and held me close. I watched as Raph pulled Marcus out in the same form.

"Let's go!" Leo yelled as he jumped off of the van and bolted into an alley, where he then began climbing up to the top of the nearest building. I don't remember the last time Leonardo hauled me up a building, but I soon remember how much I missed being held securely against him. I tightened my grip around his neck as he made the final leap to the top.

"Are you ok?" He whispered down to me as he continued to fly across the rooftops. I didn't know what else to say other than the first thing that came to mind.

"I am now." I laid my head against his shoulder and he held me closer.

**Alrighty then, so here it is...I hope you guys like it. Please Review. :)**


	4. The Interrogation

So I was not expecting to be done with this so soon, but once I got started. I just couldn't stop lol. So I hope you enjoy it.

I DO NOT OWN TMNT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

The Interrogation

On the way back home, Leo called Donnie to prepare Master Splinter for the arrival of their guest. As much as Leo wanted to skip introductions and go straight to questioning, he knew that Marcus may need a moment to swallow four mutant turtles and one mutant rat. When they did finally make it back they found that the remainder of their family, along with Casey, April, and Lilly, had made themselves comfortable in the living room. Reluctantly Leo escorted Marcus to sit in front of his father.

"Welcome Mr. Winters" Splinter said as he peered down at him. "I know that our existence must come as a shock to you, I will be most happy to explain." It had been a long time since he has told the tale, and in his old age he found that he rather enjoyed telling it.

"Well as it turns out, I'm fully aware of your existence. Though I would love for you to explain your side of the story." All eyes were on Marcus as he sat and waited for Splinter to begin.

"Very well." Splinter said while he ran his old paw through his thinning beard. "Perhaps when I am finished you will be kind enough to explain how you are aware of us?" he asked carefully. "Of course." Marcus replied simply

Everyone settled in while Splinter explained how they were created and the involvement of April. Leo had heard this story a million times and kept his attention on Marcus. When his father began telling how they trained in Ninjutsu, he watched as Marcus smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

"It is truly remarkable, that you were able to teach yourself." Marcus commented. "I did not realize the mutagen was able to increase your brain power to such levels." Splinter merely smiled at his comment "Yes, it has made us quite intelligent."

"Well not all of us." Mikey interrupted, he then cupped one of his hands to his mouth and leaned towards Marcus. "Raph's a little slower then the rest of us." He whispered loudly.

"Speak for ya self bonehead" Raph quipped as he leaned over Lilly and thumped Mikey on the nose. "Ow! Take a joke bro." Mikey rubbed his nose as Raph leaned back on the couch. "Psh living with you is a joke" Raph muttered under his breath.

"Raphael! That is enough." He may be an old rat, but that didn't mean he had lost his hearing. "Hai Sensei" Raph grumbled a little embarrassed.

"Now Mr. Winters." Marcus put his hand up to stop him. "Please, call me Marcus, or Mark if you would like" Splinter nodded with a smile. "Very well. Marcus, how is it that you know of us?"

"My father has acquired all of the details regarding your mutation after what happened to Sacks 10 years ago" Marcus stated honestly. This news made the turtles very uncomfortable.

"How did he 'acquire' all of this information." Leo asked as he walked to stand behind his father.

"Well. The level of Security Eric had, forced the hand of the FBI. In replace of him they had my father, a fellow scientist, over see all of the research he had regarding all of his tests and test subjects." Marcus motioned around the room.

"So I'm guessing the foot want that research?" Leo asked stepping around his father to stand next Marcus. "That is why they took you and Vivian, isn't it?" He finished folding his arms against his chest.

"Actually they are after the mutagen, and more than likely they saw us together. I am truly sorry about that by the way." He gestured to Vivian. "We're safe now. That's what matters." She replied with smile.

"But we destroyed all of the mutagen Sacks had." Donnie half said to himself, while he leaned back in his chair. "Yes, but my father was able to recreate it." Marcus replied easily.

Donnie leaned forward in his chair slowly. "Why would you want to recreate mutagen?" He was asking what everyone else wanted to know. Leo uncrossed his arms, and stepped in front of him. He stared down at him and waited for him to reply.

Marcus put his hands up and stepped back "Please allow me to explain." He began

"After 9 years of trial and error my father was able to synthesize the mutagen. They tested this mutagen on skin tissue and brain cells. Now of course they had to use very small amounts so that they didn't create something they may not be able to handle"

"Like other mutants." Donnie interjected as he stood from his computer chair.

Marcus nodded "Yes, so after my father was able to synthesize the mutagen, he immediately looked for a cure. What he found is that it would take a large amount of mutagen to create the retro mutagen. Unfortunately the budget the FBI put in place wouldn't allow them the funds needed to synthesize enough mutagen to create more than one dose." He Finished

"So why don't cha pony up your own money?" Raph challenged "We have offered to pay for half of the costs to create more, but the FBI doesn't see the need to create it. We have no proof that other mutants exist." Marcus replied earnestly

"If there are no other mutants out there, than why try and create it?" April asked suspiciously. "I have reason to believe the Foot has created their own mutants." Marcus replied

"You just said you didn't have any proof." Leo stated crossing his arms again. "I don't have proof no, but unfortunately we may have a leak in our department. Someone is releasing the information to them. If they are able to synthesize the mutagen, nothing will stop them from using it." Marcus defended

At this Leo deflated and stepped aside for his father. "I'm afraid you are right Marcus, The Foot will take advantage of the opportunity." Splinter acknowledged

"What if you had enough of the pure mutagen? Could you make the retro mutagen with that?" Donnie stepped forward. His brothers regarded him for a moment, all thinking the same thing.

Marcus turned to him in reply "It's hard to say. From what I read Erik had two canisters of mutagen years ago, what happened to them I do not know. Now it takes about ten canisters of the synthesized mutagen to make the cure."

"Filling one canister between the three of us, nearly got us killed." Leo gestured as Donnie nodded in agreement "That's just what I was thinking." Mikey sighed wistfully with a "Me too" as Raph barely breathed out "yeah."

"But I've found a way to aid the mutation. It allows the subject to change back and forth from the mutation back to the original subject." Marcus added

"How were you able to transform the mutagen?" Donnie asked curiously. "It's called Lunae." Marcus started. Raph turned to Lilly as she readjusted her self on the couch uneasily.

"It works as a an organic solvent. We use this solvent to denature, or change, the mutagen so that we could essentially mutate it. What we found was that the solvent had altered the mutagen already. After testing the results we found the mutation acceptable, all of the subjects were able to change back and forth." Marcus ended.

"Do you think using this Lunae mutagen on a mutant would allow them to change back to their original form?" Donnie asked. It wasn't a cure but I would be better then nothing.

"Actually that is the reason why we have created it, although I haven't had a way to test it. You five are the only mutants I have met, and I certainly wouldn't test it on either of you." Marcus responded. "Why Not?" Mikey asked confused.

Donnie rubbed his eyes. "Because we were never human. If we changed back to our original form we would just turn back into turtles, and more than likely would lose our current mind set."

"Yes, and there for you wouldn't possess the knowledge to change back to your mutated form." Marcus confirmed. "Snap Don, I think he just called you stupid" Mikey smiled, which earned him an eye roll or two.

"Have you performed any human testing?" Leo asked tentatively, gaining Marcus' immediate attention. "No, we haven't had any human subjects, but if we get to that stage we would accept volunteers" He answered fully.

"Where do you get this Lunae?" Donnie cut in. Marcus let out a sigh and cleared his throat. "That is a bit harder to explain. We get the Lunae from Lycans"

"Whaaaat?! Like Werewolves?" Mikey asked excitedly.

Raph noticed again that Lilly was shifting her weight as if she was uncomfortable. He looked down at her, she simply smiled and pat his leg signaling that she was fine. Raph knew her better than anyone, and he knew that she tends to shift her weight a lot when she's nervous.

"Close but not really." Marcus answered. "Werewolves were held by the lunar phase, and were savage beasts while in their mutated form. Lycans are able to change back and forth when they please, along with that they are able to keep their human minds."

"Holy shell! Are werewolves real?" Mikey asked still hung up on the fact that they were actually talking about werewolves. "Dude, don't be an idiot." Raph said shaking his head.

"What? I'm just saying if these Lycan things are real, what else is?" He justified. "To my knowledge no, I don't think werewolves are real." Marcus answered honestly

"But they could be." Mikey bartered. Leo turned to face Mikey and shot him the 'time to shut up' look. "Jeez, I'm just curious" Mikey said as he sat back against the couch

"So how did you come across a Lycan?" Leo asked skeptically as he turned back to Marcus. "As it turns out one of my dear friends is a Lycan." Marcus answered proudly.

"So why isn't the Lunae mutagen ready for human testing?" Donnie interceded. At that point Casey, who has been merely listening finally saw his chance. "I'm sorry, maybe I'm just crazy, but why the hell would you want to go testing this stuff on humans?"

"Again, we would only test it on volunteers. But if we can prove it works, the FBI may be able to aid us in producing more for any mutants that are out there. " Marcus answered, in which Casey rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall where he was before.

Marcus turned back to Donnie. "Now the mutagen is technically ready, but the result wouldn't give the desired effect." Vivian looked up at him from the arm chair she was sitting in "What do you mean? Does it work or not?"

"It does," He began "but you see Ben is only a half breed, and the Lunae mutagen in his blood isn't strong enough to hold the original form for more than an hour. I feel that if we can get the mutagen from a pure bred we could create a new mutagen that would allow the subject to keep the change and still be able to change back to the mutated form. If I can create the Lunae mutagen, I would be able to aid any mutants that are willing to accept it. It isn't a cure, but it would allow them to have a some what normal life."

"So you need a pure bred Lycan to create the Lunae mutagen." Vivian stated as she began taking down her hair. "Yes, Ben has been searching for one." Marcus added with a smile

Splinter held on to Leo's arm as his son helped him stand from his favorite chair. "What could we do to help you?" He asked as he steadied himself.

"As it turns out finding a pure bred is quite difficult. In the past Lycans were hunted down and killed. Most of the existing Lycans are mix breeds." Marcus said sadly as he scratched the back of his head.

"How do you know a pure bred even exists then?" Leo asked "Ben was able to pick up the scent of one in New York, that is what we were discussing tonight. He is trying to track it down before the Foot do." Marcus answered hopefully.

Raphael noticed again that Lilly was shifting her weight, but he wasn't the only one to take note. He saw that Leo had caught the movement as well. He half expected Leo to notice, nothing gets past him anymore.

"Lil, you ok?" Raph whispered down to her. She smiled up at him "I'm fine. I just need to use the restroom." With that she stood and left the room.

"How would the Foot find this pure bred? By what you said, it sounds like you need a Lycan to track it down." Leo said bringing the attention back to Marcus

"The foot have their own half breed, and from what Ben can tell he is quite vicious." Marcus advised. He recalled to himself what Ben had said about the Lycan.

The foot were trying to get the Lycan to change back to it's human form, so that he wouldn't be a danger to them. Ben stated that the Lycan had killed three soldiers before they were able to take control of him. The Lycan had ripped their throats out with his massive jaws.

"So what do we do?" Mikey asked "It would seem that our best option would be to wait for Mr. Winters friend to locate this pure bred Lycan." Splinter answered as he took hold of Leo's arm again. His son then carefully led him to his meditation room.

Splinter had also seen how uncomfortable Lilly was about discussing this topic. Lilly has always been a confidant woman. He will have to meditate on this, perhaps it is time to have a talk with her.

**Soooooo...WHAT DO YOU THINK!? This Chapter took a lot of thought and I would love some feedback. :)**


End file.
